Four friends, one brother
by red goggles
Summary: Eigentlich ist Sirius Blacks Leben ziemlich trostlos - wenn er nicht seine drei besten Freunde hätte. Aber als rauskommt, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, ändert sich schlagartig alles. Trotzdem beschließt Sirius seinem Freund zu helfen und ein Heilmittel zu suchen. Und als wäre das nicht schon kompliziert genug, mischt sich auch noch andauernd sein Zwillingsbruder Caius mit ein ...
1. Chapter 1

Für Nicole ;)

Disclaimer: diese Fanfiction basiert auf dem Roman von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache hiermit keinen Profit.

Das ist gerade mal meine erste Fanfiction (jedenfalls die erste, die auf dem besten Weg ist, beendet zu werden ^-^) und deshalb freu ich mich besonders über viele Kommentare :) Ich werde wahrscheinlich wöchentlich updaten, wenn ich mal schneller mit einem Kapitel fertig bin, werde ich´s auch früher hochladen ;)

**1**

Sirius Black lag auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Ihm war langweilig. Totlangweilig. Außerdem dachte er nach. Das tat er eigentlich schon den ganzen Sommer lang, wenn er mal einen Moment für sich hatte. Er dachte nach, grübelte, zerbrach sich den Kopf und es brachte alles doch nichts. Es würde niemals etwas bringen, das wusste er. Aber er wollte nicht aufgeben. Das war seine einzige Chance, etwas zu tun. Alles war besser als nichts zu tun.

Remus hatte es ihnen kurz vor den Sommerferien erzählt. Auf der langen Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express. Sie hatten geredet. Lange. Ausführlich. Trotzdem hatte Sirius nur einen winzigen Teil in seinem Kopf behalten können. _Einer seiner besten Freunde war ein Werwolf. _Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er das verarbeiten sollte. Erstmals hatte er lange sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, ob die ganze Sache es wert war und er überhaupt mit Remus noch befreundet bleiben sollte. Er wusste, dass es überhaupt falsch war, sich so eine Frage zu stellen, alle gingen davon aus, dass ein wahrer Freund über so etwas gar nicht nachdenkt, dass es selbstverständlich für ihn ist, seinem Freund beizustehen, auch wenn es Probleme gibt. Aber so ist das halt nicht. Menschen sind egoistisch. In erster Linie denken sie darüber nach, ob ihnen eine Freundschaft wertvoll genug ist, um mit einem Werwolf befreundet zu sein. Ob es nicht ungefährlicher und auch_ leichter_ wäre, die Freundschaft zu beenden. Keine Probleme, keine Scherereien.

Schließlich hatte Sirius sich aber überwunden und hatte sich selbst versichert, er wolle seine Freundschaft mit Remus auf gar keinen Fall beenden. Er könnte niemals mit den Gewissensbissen leben, die ihm so eine feige Entscheidung bereiten würden. Aber jetzt ging es um eine ganz andere Sache. Wie konnte er Remus helfen? Was konnte er tun, um ihm beizustehen? Sie konnten Remus ja noch nicht mal bei Vollmond Gesellschaft leisten. James hatte vorgeschlagen zu lernen, wie man ein Animagus wird, aber das würde Jahre dauern, war höchst gefährlich und obendrein noch illegal. Nein, er musste sich etwas schnelleres überlegen.

Nach dieser Zugfahrt war Sirius zum ersten mal in seinem Leben in der eigenen Bibliothek der Blacks gewesen. Überhaupt das erste mal in _irgendeiner_ Bibliothek, und er hatte Bücher gewälzt. Lange. Und viele. Sehr viele. Aber es hatte nichts gebracht. Der einzige Schluss, zu dem er gekommen war, war der, dass es eindeutig keinerlei Heilung – nicht mal Linderung – für das Werwolf-Sein gab. Auch keine Zauber, gar nichts. Es war unmöglich, diesem Schicksal zu entfliehen. Das allein hatte Sirius unglaublich deprimiert, er hatte die Hoffnung gehabt, dass es irgendwo, egal wo, irgendein Wundermittel gab. Unwichtig, wie schwer es zu besorgen war, wie gefährlich, wie verrückt. Das wäre immerhin noch besser als nichts gewesen.

Plötzlich knarzte die Tür leise und jemand kam auf Zehenspitzen hereingeschlichen. Mühevoll drehte Sirius seinen Kopf zu der Tür.

„Hau ab, Cai", fauchte er, als er seinen Zwillingsbruder hereinkommen sah.

„Aber ... das ist auch_ mein_ Zimmer", widersprach Caius trotzig.

„Ich sagte, _hau ab! _Ich denke über was nach und du störst mich nur!"

Caius verzog sein Gesicht: „Das ist unfair. Du kannst mich nicht immer rausschmeißen, wie es dir passt! Das erzähl ich Mama!"

„Mach doch", erwiderte er ungerührt, „Sie wird es nur Dad erzählen und der wird dich wieder windelweich schlagen, weil du so ´ne Memme ist. Schadet dir also mehr als mir."

Caius´ Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Du bist so gemein!", rief er, dann rannte er aus dem Zimmer.

„Boah, jetzt heul doch nicht gleich wieder so rum, ist ja furchtbar!", schrie Sirius ihm hinterher, aber Caius hörte ihn schon gar nicht mehr.

Schlecht gelaunt drehte er sich wieder auf die Seite. Na toll, sein Bruder hatte ihn mal wieder total rausgebracht. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie jemand, der ihm bis aufs Haar glich, so _anders_ als er sein konnte. Caius war ´ne Memme, eine Heulsuse, ein Angsthase. Er traute sich gar nichts, war immer brav und ein Lehrerliebling. Mit anderen Worten Sirius´ absolutes Gegenteil.

Sirius versuchte weiter über sein –bzw. Remus´ Problem – nachzudenken, aber sein Bruder hatte ihn total aus der Bahn geworfen und frustriert gab er es wieder auf.

Stattdessen schwang er die langen Beine aus dem Bett, streckte sich kurz und stand auf. Seiner Uhr zufolge würden eh gleich seine Freunde kommen, sie hatten sich hier für halb drei verabredet, jetzt war es schon fünfundzwanzig nach. Der Gedanke seinen besten drei Freunde James, Remus und Peter wiederzusehen, war das einzige was ihn in diesem düsteren alten Haus zum Lächeln brachte. Und kaum hatte er an sie gedacht, läutete es bereits an der Tür.

Hastig sprang er auf und rannte, während er drei Stufen auf einmal nahm, die Treppe herunter.

„Ich geh schon!", rief er, bevor seine Mutter noch Kreacher schickte und schlitterte abbremsend zur Tür.

Dann strich er sich noch einmal schnell durchs Haar und öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm stand Remus, klein, aber nicht dürr, mit einer schlanken Figur, wie eh und je, seine langen dunkelblonden Strähnen vor die Augen fallend. Nichts deutete bei diesem Jungen darauf hin, dass er ein Werwolf war.

Sirius begrüßte ihn freudig mit einem Handschlag und ließ ihn rein.

„Zu früh wie immer, Moony", grinste er.

„Ach, wir wollen ja nicht mit der Tradition brechen", erwiderte er.

„Dann muss James aber auch zu spät kommen", meinte Sirius.

„Das wird er schon, Tatze, keine Sorge", zwinkerte Remus.

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Zusammen liefen sie hoch in sein Zimmer. Sirius ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen, während Remus auf einem Stuhl Platz nahm.

Obwohl es Sirius normalerweise überhaupt nicht schwer fiel, ein Gespräch anzufangen, war es diesmal irgendwie anders. Er konnte nur diesen Jungen ansehen und dabei denken, dass er sich einmal im Monat in ein blutrünstiges Ungeheuer verwandelte. Remus schienen solche Gedanken anscheinend nicht durch den Kopf zu gehen, er lächelte so ruhig wie immer.

Um irgendetwas zu sagen, öffnete Sirius dann doch den Mund: „Und ... wie waren die Ferien bisher?"

Remus sah ihn etwas argwöhnisch an, antwortete aber: „Ganz gut. Aber langweilig. Bin froh, dass wir uns endlich mal treffen können. Auch wenn es _hier_ sein muss."

Sirius nahm ihm diese Bemerkung nicht übel, er hasste sein Haus ebenso, wahrscheinlich noch mehr, wie seine Freunde. Stattdessen starrte er Remus genauestens an. Er musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Irgendwie konnte man es ihm ja _ansehen_, dass er ein Werwolf war. Nein, das war totaler Quatsch, immerhin war Remus schon ein Werwolf seit seiner frühen Kindheit. Es war totale Einbildung, dass er jetzt irgendwelche Veränderungen wahrnahm.

„Ist was Tatze?", fragte Remus ihn argwöhnisch, als er dessen starren Blick bemerkte.

„Was – äh nein, alles gut", winkte er schnell ab, „Ich frag mich nur, wo Peter bleibt. Er ist doch auch so pünktlich."

„Es ist erst zwei Minuten vor halb. Ist wirklich alles okay, Tatze? Sag doch, wenn du Probleme hast, ich versteh dich doch, du kannst mir alles erzählen!"

„Wenn _ich_ Probleme hab?!", platzte es aus Sirius heraus, „Du bist ein Werwolf, verdammt!"

Im nächsten Moment begriff er schon, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte. Remus schaute verletzt aus.

„Verstehe", sagte er kurz angebunden, „Du kannst dich nicht mit einem Werwolf abgeben. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir das erzählt hab, belastet dich wohl."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und war schon kurz davor, das Zimmer zu verlassen, als Sirius ihn zurückhielt.

„Nein nein nein, so meinte ich das doch gar nicht! Ich find´s nur albern, über meine eventuellen Probleme zu reden, wenn du ´ne viel ärmere Sau bist", erklärte er.

„Weißt du Tatze", erwiderte Remus verärgert, „so arm fühle ich mich gar nicht! Ich hab mehr als die meisten Jugendlichen auf dieser Welt. Ich find´s nur nicht so toll, dauernd daran erinnert zu werden."

Sirius begriff, dass er in ein weiteres Fettnäpfchen getreten war: „Jaa, tut mir ja leid, so meinte ich das auch nicht. Können wir das jetzt einfach nicht vergessen?! Komm schon Moony, du bist einer meiner Freunde, ist doch egal, ob du ein mutiertes Monster bist oder nicht."

Remus sah ihn halb beleidigt halb belustigt an.

„Okay, hab vielleicht etwas überreagiert", gab er schließlich zu.

Sirius grinste zufrieden: „Wahrscheinlich. Aber friss mich deswegen nicht gleich auf!"

„Übertreib´s nicht – oder ich mach´s wirklich", drohte Remus ihm scherzend.

Auf einmal fuhr Sirius hoch. Ohne Vorwarnung zückte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Tür auf knallen. Auf dem Flur vor seinem Zimmer hockte Sirius´ Bruder Caius mit einem roten Fleck auf der Stirn, wo die Tür ihn erwischt hatte.

„Remus ist ein Werwolf?!", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Du Idiot! Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich verziehen sollst?! Na warte, ich bring dich um! Wie kannst du es nur wagen, mich zu belauschen?! Dafür wirst du bezahlen!", schrie Sirius ihn an, aber bevor er überhaupt die Tür erreicht hatte, war Caius mit einem ängstlichen Quieken davon gestürmt. Remus sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, um Sirius festzuhalten, bevor er aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

„Hör auf Tatze", fuhr er ihn an, „Das ändert jetzt auch nichts. Ist doch nicht so schlimm."

„Nicht so schlimm?!", fauchte Sirius wütend, „Dieser kleine, miese ... Stell dir mal vor, was passiert, wenn er das herumerzählt?! Wenn er das den anderen _Syltherins_ erzählt! Das war´s dann für dich!"

„Er wird´s nicht verraten", meinte Remus ruhig.

„Und woher weißt du das so genau?"

„Weißt du Tatze, auch wenn ihr so verschieden seid, ist er immer noch dein Bruder. Und in manchen Punkten ähnelt ihr euch nun mal. Und er wird so was nicht weitererzählen, vor allem wenn er kapiert, was das für Auswirkungen hat."

„Und was machen wir, wenn er´s nicht versteht, Moony?!

Dann sind wir am Arsch!", rief Sirius verärgert.

Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Er ist nicht dumm."

„_Er ist nicht dumm?!_ Das ist alles, was dir dazu einfällt?! Wenn du immer so locker in der Hinsicht bist, ist es ein Wunder, dass nicht schon die ganze Schule Bescheid weiß!"

„Ich hab´s euch erst nach vier Jahren erzählt – als ich mir schon ganz sicher war, dass ich euch vertrauen kann. Also tu nicht so, als ob ich total dumm und naiv bin", sagte Remus bestimmt.

Sirius öffnete schon den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, als es wieder an der Haustür klingelte.

„Das wird Peter sein!", meinte Remus freudig, aber Sirius war bereits die Treppe runtergestürmt, um zu öffnen.

„Hau ab, Kreacher!", rief er noch seinem Hauself zu, der bereits auf dem Weg war, die Tür zu öffnen, und verpasste ihm einen Tritt.

„Jawohl, junger Master Black", meinte dieser nur unterwürfig und verschwand.

Sirius riss die Tür auf, aber statt wie erwartet Peter zu sehen, blickte ihn sein bester Freund James an.

„Krone!", rief Sirius freudig und umarmte ihn kurz.

„Hi Tatze", grinste dieser, „Siehst gut aus!"

Missbilligend erinnerte Remus sich, der von der Treppe aus das Geschehen beobachtete, dass Sirius ihn nur mit einem Handschlag begrüßt hatte. Aber was war das auch für ein Vergleich, _das_ hier war ja immerhin _James!_

„Hi Moony!", rief James ihm zu, als er ihn bemerkte.

„Hi James", erwiderte er und schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln.

„James?! Wieso so ernst, Moony?", rief er ihm zu und grinste verwegen.

„Hmm na gut, dann eben Jamie!", rief Remus zurück und lachte. Krone wusste einfach, wie man ihm zum Lachen brachte ...

„Na geht doch Moony! Ich dachte schon, du hättest deinen Humor verloren!", lachte James zufrieden.

Remus grinste, dann ging er schon mal die Treppe hoch.

Im Zimmer machten sie es sich dann wieder gemütlich, James hatte Schokofrosch-Karten dabei und sie ließen die Frösche abwechselnd um die Wette die Wand hochspringen.

„Meiner ist am höchsten gekommen", triumphierte Sirius zufrieden, „Also rückt eure Karten raus!"

„Ach Quatsch, du hast doch geschummelt, ich hab doch genau gesehen, wie du ihn Anschwung gegeben hast", protestierte James.

„Wie kannst du mir nur _so etwas_ unterstellen", rief Sirius mit gespielter Entrüstung und verpasste James einen spielerischen Schlag gegen den Arm. Fünf Sekunden später hatten die beiden sich mal wieder in den Haaren.

Remus versuchte erst gar nicht, die beiden auseinander kriegen, das würde eh nichts bringen. Erst als es an der Tür klingelte und Peter kam, hörten die beiden auf.

Kurz darauf saßen sie endlich alle zusammen oben in Sirius Zimmer und spielten „Snape explodiert". Nach vielen Experimenten – und vielen Verbrennungen – war es James endlich gelungen, das Kartenhaus dazu zu bringen, zum rechten Zeitpunkt und mit der richtigen Größe zu explodieren.

„Stellt euch mal vor, unsere Kinder spielen das auch mal", meinte James träumerisch, „Und dann wird das Spiel schon total verbreitet sein, und wir haben´s erfunden."

„Ach was Krone, du und Kinder? Du würdest den nur Unsinn beibringen, das werden dann bestimmt total schlimme Chaoten, die sich alle ein zwei Jahre alle Knochen brechen."

„Pah, ich wär bestimmt ein toller Vater!", meinte James nur.

„Ach ja, und wie nennst du deine Kinder?"

„Hmm ... wie wär´s mit Beast und Bastard? Klingt doch cool!"

„Na, wenn du jemanden findest, der damit einverstanden ist ...", meinte Remus mit zweifelndem Unterton.

„Ja genau", fügte Peter hinzu, „Lily findet die aber bestimmt nicht so toll! Wie läuft´s eigentlich mit ihr, ignoriert sie dich immer noch?"

„Uuh, James und Lily", rief Sirius mit mehrdeutigem Unterton und grinste James böse an.

„Ist doch egal", winkte dieser nur ab, „Die interessiert sich doch eh nur für diesen Loser Snape. Ernsthaft, ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht! Wie sie gleich sauer geworden ist ..."

„Tja, Rothaarige haben´s eben in sich, an die kommste nicht ran. Die ist eh viel zu gut für dich", meinte Remus nüchtern, als sei das Thema damit beendet.

„Hey!", protestierte James sofort, „Von wegen! In Wirklichkeit steht die doch voll auf mich, sie ist nur zu stolz das zuzugeben! Ihr werdet schon sehen, eines Tages werde ich sie schon rumkriegen und unsere Kinder werden Beast und Bastard heißen, wollen wir wetten?"

„Die Wette gilt", rief Sirius und schlug ein, als er wieder los ließ fügte er noch schnell hinzu, „Um 1.000 Galleonen!"

„Träum weiter, Tatze."

Remus lachte übermütig: „Ich wird´s nicht vergessen! Mal sehen, was daraus wird."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Diese Fanfiction basiert auf dem Roman von J. K. Rowling.

Okay, hier ist also (endlich) das 2. Kapitel, tut mir leid, dass es dann doch etwas über eine Woche gedauert hat. Ich hoffe, euch allen gefällt es ;) Und wie gesagt, freue ich mich über besonders viele Kommentare und wer will, kann mich auch gerne anschreiben. Außerdem werde ich - wenn ich viele Kommentare bekomme - das nächste Kapitel auch früher veröffentlichen, also nur zu!

**2**

Kurze Zeit später verläutete Kreacher, das Essen sei nun angerichtet. Und so sehr Sirius auch seinen Elfen hasste, so musste er zugeben, dass dessen Kochküste, denen der Elfen in Hogwarts um nichts nachstanden.

Außerdem genoss er es, die Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen, es war sowieso schon ein kleines Wunder, dass seine Eltern ihm erlaubt hatten, alle drei Freunde gleichzeitig einzuladen, aber dass sie dann auch noch zum Essen bleiben durften ... Wie dem auch sei, Sirius genoss es einfach.

Genau das Gegenteil tat jedoch zur gleichen Zeit sein Bruder Caius, der in seinem Zimmer saß – jetzt wo Sirius endlich nicht mehr da war, um ihn rauszuschmeißen – und Löcher in die Luft starrte. Er war so _sauer_ auf seinen Bruder, aber er konnte ihn auch irgendwie einfach nicht hassen. Es war furchtbar, er war einfach für alles zu schwach, sogar um jemanden zu hassen, der ihn wie der letzte Dreck behandelte.

Aber es war einfach die Wahrheit, dass Caius Sirius unglaublich gern hatte, regelrecht bewunderte. Sirius war stark, er war ein unglaublich guter Zauberer, er war beliebt, war mit James zusammen in der Quidditch-Mannschaft und er traute sich andauernd verbotene Sachen zu tun und wurde dabei nie erwischt. Er war halt Caius´ absolutes Gegenteil. Und wahrscheinlich wollte er deswegen auch nichts mit ihm zu tun haben.

Aber nein, so war das eigentlich gar nicht, soweit Caius sich erinnern konnte, waren die beiden unterschiedlichen Brüder früher sogar gut befreundet gewesen. Sie hatten immer zusammen irgendetwas gemacht, hatten Spaß miteinander. Aber das alles hatte sich mit einem Schlag geändert als er nach Hogwarts gekommen waren ...

Obwohl sie gleich alt waren, wurde Sirius ein Jahr vor ihm eingeschult. Caius war damals im August furchtbar krank geworden, er hatte schon immer ein schlechtes Immunsystem gehabt, es war fast so, also hätte Sirius die ganze Gesundheit abbekommen, denn er war so gut wie _nie_ krank. Wie dem auch sei, jedenfalls wurde Sirius ein Jahr früher eingeschult und zur Überraschung aller war er nach Gryffindor gekommen. Caius hatte so etwas schon beinahe kommen sehen, Sirius war irgendwie schon immer ein wenig anders als der Rest der Familie gewesen ... Aber dennoch hatte er das nicht erwartet.

Er konnte sich noch ganz genau an die Worte seines Vaters erinnern, als er von seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war (in den Ferien hatte er sich nicht blicken lassen).

_Sieben Generationen, _hatte er gezetert_, SIEBEN GENERATIONEN der Blacks waren in Slytherin. Sieben! Und ... und du?! Du bringst Schande über unsere Familie._

Seit diesem Moment war Sirius von seinen Verwandten beinahe wie ein Ausstößiger behandelt worden, Vater hatte ihm sogar gedroht, ihn zu enterben, wozu er sich jedoch doch nicht durchgerungen hatte. Trotzdem hatte es Sirius nicht wirklich etwas geschert, oft verschwand er in den Ferien einfach so, traf sich mit seinen Freunden und ließ sich einige Tage nicht blicken. Und wenn er in Hogwarts war, kam er sowieso nicht vor den Sommerferien nach Hause.

Als jedoch Caius nach King´s Cross gebracht worden war, hatte ihm sein Vater nur noch eins eingebläut: Er solle ja dafür sorgen, dass er nach Slytherin kam, oder er konnte etwas erleben.

Und als Caius dann den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt hatte, hatte er nur fest daran gedacht, dass er nach Slytherin wollte – obwohl der Hut anscheinend sogar überlegt hatte, ihn woanders hin zu stecken. Aber seltsamerweise hatte er auf Caius gehört und ihn nach Slytherin gesteckt.

Caius konnte sich noch ganz genau an den Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders erinnern. Bevor er dran gewesen war, hatte er fröhlich geschaut. Auch erwartungsvoll und etwas angespannt, aber fröhlich. Aber danach ... Das war ein Blick gewesen, den er noch nie bei Sirius gesehen hatte, er war kalt, voller Zorn, Hass, Wut und Enttäuschung. Caius hatte ihn enttäuscht. Seit diesem Tag hatte Sirius mit ihm kaum noch ein überflüssiges Wort gesprochen und seitdem war Caius ganz alleine.

Seine Brüder waren alle ein ganzes Stück älter als er und interessierten sich nicht für ihn. Und Freunde hatte er aus irgendeinem Grund auch nicht gefunden, irgendwie fanden die anderen Slytherins, dass er nicht wirklich zu ihnen passte. Er hatte nicht diese kühle, berechnende, hinterlistige Art, die die meisten seiner Hausgenossen hatten.

Auf jeden Fall konnte Caius sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, Sirius zu hassen. Auch wenn es vergebens war, hoffte er darauf, dass er sich eines Tages vor seinem Bruder beweisen konnte und sie sich wieder versöhnen würden. Er hatte sogar schon einige Male daran gedacht, Selbstmord zu begehen. Nicht im Ernst, einfach nur so. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie Sirius schockiert vor seinem Leichnam sitzen würde und bereuen, dass er ihn so schlecht behandelt hatte. Aber das würde er wohl kaum, Caius bezweifelt, dass jemand seinen Tod überhaupt _bemerken_ würde. Seine Eltern hatten so viele Kinder, Nichten und Neffen, dass ein Sohn weniger wohl kaum auffallen würde. Seine Brüder interessierten sich auch nicht für ihn. Freunde hatte er nicht.

Bei Sirius wäre das etwas anderes, seine Familie hasste ihn zwar, aber in der Schule war er unglaublich beliebt, er hatte viele Freunde, sogar die Lehrer mochten ihn, obwohl er immer wieder Mist baute. Ja, Sirius´ Tod würde die ganze _Welt_ bemerken.

Von Caius´ Gedanken bekam sein Zwillingsbruder nichts mit, er war gerade fertig mit dem Essen geworden und ihm war schon klar, dass seine Freunde bald gehen mussten. Trotzdem waren sie noch einmal nach oben gegangen.

James mampfte gerade ein paar Himbeer-Vanille-Törtchen, die Kreacher zubereitet hatte, als Peter auf die Schule zu sprechen kam: „Hey Leute, wann fangen wir eigentlich mit unserem Referat an?"

Alle starrten ihn plötzlich an.

„Was denn für ein Referat?", ertönte es wie aus einem Mund.

Peter sah seine Freunde verwirrt an: „Na ... das Referat in Geschichte, dass uns der alte Binns aufgebrummt hat. Ihr wisst schon, wir sollen einen Vortrag über irgendnen Zauberer halten, der einen wichtigen Durchbruch in der medizinischen Zauberei geschafft hat ..."

„Keine Ahnung."

„Kann mich nicht erinnern."

„Wer ist _Binns?_"

Peter seufzte theatralisch: „Ach kommt schon! Das ist echt wichtig, das zählt ein Drittel unserer Note!"

„Welche Note?"

„In Geschichte."

„Wir haben _Geschichte?!_"

„Ihr habt wirklich noch gar nichts gemacht?! Jetzt kommt schon, ich will nicht wegen euch eine schlechte Note bekommen!"

„Jetzt beruhig dich, Peter, wir haben´s kapiert -"

„Glaub ich nicht"

„- und wir werden das schon rechtzeitig machen", fuhr James unbeirrt fort, „Über wen halten wir denn überhaupt?"

Peter verdrehte die Augen: „Das sollten wir uns doch selbst raussuchen!"

„Achso. Kennt ihr da irgendjemanden? In dem Bereich?"

„Nö."

„Keine Ahnung."

„Noch nie was gehört."

Peter gab auf und lehnte sich zurück.

„Sucht einfach ... was raus", fügte er noch hinzu, mit matter Stimme.

Die anderen nickten.

Sirius fuhr fort: „Okay, aber wir haben jetzt noch Ferien, ich will nicht _jetzt schon_ wieder über Hausaufgaben nachdenken."

„Du denkst doch _eh nie_ über Hausaufgaben nach."

„Halt die Klappe, Krone!", rief Sirius.

James ignorierte ihn. Stattdessen wandte er sich zu Remus: „Hey Moony, ich wollte eigentlich mal was über die Werwolfs-Kiste hören – natürlich nur, wenn du darüber reden willst."

Remus wurde gleich etwas rot, anscheinend wollte er nicht wirklich darüber reden, er widersprach jedoch nicht: „Nee, ist schon okay. Was willst du denn wissen?"

Alle starrten erwartungsvoll James an, die Atmosphäre war mit einem mal angespannt geworden.

„Hmm ... also wie läuft das eigentlich so ab? Bist du da voll bei Bewusstsein und kannst dich voll kontrollieren, oder wie?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, leider nicht. Also erstmal ... verwandele ich mich. Das ist echt scheiße, tut total weh und so. Aber danach -", er schauderte kurz, „- wird es eigentlich erst richtig schlimm. Es ist so, als ob du auf einmal jemand ganz anderes bist. Du ... kannst dich gar nicht mehr kontrollieren, gar nicht mehr normal _denken_, du denkst nur nach daran, irgendetwas zu zerfetzen. Naja, nicht wirklich _zerfetzen_, ach ich weiß nicht wie ich das beschreiben soll."

Remus hörte auf und sah wieder seine Freunde an. Alle hatten ihm gebannt zugehört, anscheinend hatten sie die ganze Zeit darauf gebrannt, ihn das zu fragen, hatten sich nur nicht getraut.

„Und ... es gibt gar kein Gegenmittel? Nicht mal etwas, was es erträglicher macht?", fragte Peter schüchtern.

Sirius und Remus schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf: „Keine Chance."

James gab sich damit nicht zufrieden: „Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Jede Krankheit ist irgendwie heilbar, vielleicht nicht bei den Muggeln, aber doch bei uns! Wir sind doch Zauberer!"

„Vergiss es, Krone. Du kannst ja auch nicht den Todesfluch überleben. Du kannst nicht gegen alles ein Gegenmittel entwickeln. Glaub mir, ich hab schon die ganze Zeit was gesucht, was helfen könnte."

Remus sah ihn überrascht an: „Wirklich?"

Sirius nickte.

James starrte seine Freunde wütend an: „Ist das jetzt euer Ernst?! Damit gebt ihr euch zufrieden?!"

Peter, Sirius und Remus sahen ihn verwundert an.

James fuhr fort: „Wir haben schon so viel miteinander durchgemacht! Es haben auch alle behauptet, es sei unmöglich, den Verbotenen Wald zu durchqueren! Na und? Wir haben es doch trotzdem geschafft. Und wenn wir ein Gegenmittel finden wollen, dann schaffen wir das auch! Ihr gebt doch sonst auch nicht so schnell auf."

Die drei schauten betreten zu Boden.

„Remus hat sich vielleicht mit seinem Schicksal zufrieden gegeben – aber ich tue das nicht! Ich werde ein Gegenmittel finden, egal was passiert. Das verspreche ich, klar?!"

Remus sah ihn mit einem unbeschreiblichem Gesichtsausdruck an.

Jetzt stand auch Sirius auf: „Du hast recht Krone. Ich weiß echt nicht, was mit mir los war. Wir werden was finden. Egal wie schwer das ist, wir schaffen das schon."

Sogar Peter blickte jetzt auf.

„Ja", sagte er mit einer ungewöhnlich festen Stimme, „Wir finden was."

Remus blickte unglaublich dankbar und erleichtert drein.

„Danke", sagte er, aus tiefstem Herzen, „Wirklich. Ich hatte sogar Angst, dass ihr nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollt, wenn ich euch das erzähle. Ihr seid echt gute Freunde."

Sirius grinste ihn an und versuchte dabei sich bloß nicht die Gewissensbisse anmerken zu lassen, bei dem Gedanken, dass er wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, genau das zu tun.

Kurz darauf mussten Sirius´ Freunde alle wieder nach Hause, ganz abgesehen davon, dass Mrs. Black ihn recht direkt verkündet hatte, dass sie sich jetzt sobald wie möglich nach Hause scheren sollten.

Damit war Sirius wieder alleine. Anstatt wie üblich in seinem Zimmer zu hocken und irgendwelchen Unsinn auszubrüten, machte er sich nochmals auf in die kleine Bibliothek, um vielleicht doch etwas Brauchbares zu finden. Sie hatten abgemacht, sich morgen noch einmal zu treffen, jedoch nicht bei ihm, sondern draußen, in der Nähe eines Waldes bei einer großen Wiese, wo man wunderbar Quidditch spielen konnte.

Bis tief in die Nacht saß Sirius noch in der Bibliothek, bis er schließlich zu müde war, um weiter zu machen, und einschlief.

Am nächsten Tag trafen sie sich nachmittags bei der Wiese und nach einigen anstrengenden, aber durchaus erfreulichen Partien Quidditch – immer zwei gegen zwei – bauten James und Sirius mit nur einigen Winken ihrer Zauberstäbe ein großes, altes Zaubererzelt auf, dass durchaus eine Fläche von ungefähr einer 100m2-Wohnung hatte. Es beherbergte ein riesiges Schlafzimmer, mit vielen, großen, gemütlichen Betten, Schränken und Regalen, ein Wohnzimmer und eine schöne Küche, sowie ein Bad. James hatte sich das Zelt von seinen Eltern ausgeliehen, die es schon seit langem nicht mehr benutzt hatten und durchaus einverstanden damit waren, dass James mit seinen Freunden darin übernachtete.

Peter hatte seine Eltern mit Müh und Not überreden können, es ihm zu erlauben, bei Remus war es egal, denn seine Eltern waren übers Wochenende verreist und er war eh alleine zu Hause und Sirius war schlichtweg abgehauen ohne seine Eltern zu fragen.

Während sie jedoch noch draußen am Lagerfeuer saßen, schien Remus ernsthaft über etwas zu grübeln.

„Alles okay, Moony?", fragte Sirius mampfend, der sich gerade ein ganzes gegrilltes Steak auf einmal in den Mund schob.

„Was? Jaa, ich denke schon, ich hab nur das Gefühl, dass ich heute irgendwas Wichtiges machen sollte ... Aber mir fällt´s einfach nicht ein. Egal, wird schon nicht so wichtig sein", sagte er und lächelte.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile am Feuer, aßen einen Haufen gegrillten Fleisches und Marshmallows, bis vom ursprünglich prasselndem Feuer nur noch ein Häufchen Glut übrig geblieben war.

Als Peter jedoch gerade vorschlagen wollte, ins Zelt zu gehen, kam ihm Sirius mit einem anderen Vorschlag zuvor: „Na, wie sieht´s aus? Habt ihr noch Bock auf ne kleine Wanderung durch den Wald?"

Er grinste freudig. Peter sah ihn zweifelnd an: „Aber es ist doch schon dunkel."

„Mann Wurmschwanz, das _ist _doch gerade der Witz dabei! Denkst ich steh auf Spaziergänge?! Als ob Mann, ich bin doch kein komischer Wanderer oder so! Ich will doch nur den in den Wald weil – es – da – jetzt – gerade – dunkel – und – gruselig – iiiist", erklärte Sirius ihm wie einem Idioten.

Peter sah ihn finster an, erwiderte jedoch nichts.

James und Remus dagegen schienen von der Idee begeistert.

„Jaa, so ne richtige Nachtwanderung, vor allem in diesem Wald, das ist doch echt geil! Vielleicht treffen wir auf einen Bären oder so! Oder einen Wolf!"

„Lieber nicht", murmelte Peter, aber niemand beachtete ihn.

„Ich hätte auch voll Bock da drauf", stimmte Remus James zu, „Schon tagsüber ist das nicht gerade der anziehendste Wald, aber nachts ... das wird richtig gruselig da drin sein."

Remus grinste zufrieden bei der Vorstellung.

„Jaa", stimme Sirius zu, „Der Wald heißt ja auch Old Roger´s Woods – und Old Roger bedeutet doch Teufel."

„Was?!", quiekte Peter, aber niemand hörte ihm zu.

Kurz darauf hatten die vier schnell aufgeräumt und sich fertig gemacht, eine kleine Expedition durch den Wald zu unternehmen.

Anfangs sah alles noch recht hell und angenehm aus, der Weg war breit und die Bäume standen in größeren Abständen zu einander. Aber kaum hatten sie einige hundert Meter hinter sich, schien es, als hätte sie der Wald verschluckt. Die Bäume standen so dicht bei einander, dass sie noch nicht einmal das Licht des Mondes durch ihre Gipfel ließen und der anfangs breite Weg, hatte sich zu einem schmalen Trampelpfad verengt.

Immer wieder hörten sie die unterschiedlichsten Geräusche, Eulen, nachtaktive Vögel, aber auch immer wieder Rascheln im Gebüsch, als bahne sich ein Tier geradewegs einen Weg zu ihnen durch.

Peter zuckte bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch zusammen, seine Freunde schienen das alles jedoch eher locker zu nehmen und sich zu amüsieren. Und im Gegensatz zu ihnen fand er es auch gar nicht lustig, wenn immer wieder einer von ihnen von hinten ihn aus dem Gebüsch aus ansprangen, was ihm jedes mal einen quietschigen, panischen Schrei entlockte.

„Könnt ihr endlich mal damit aufhören?!", rief er, als er auf diese Weise schon zum fünften mal erschreckt worden war.

„Ach komm schon Wurmschwanz! Entspaaann dich, dann wird alles gut. Du machst dir mehr Angst als wir es tun", sagte Remus und grinste.

Peter warf ihm nur einen giftigen Blick zu und stapfte einfach als Letzter hinter ihnen her, damit sie ihn nicht noch einmal erschrecken konnten.

Er war heilfroh, als sie endlich eine etwas hellere Lichtung erreichten, auf der sie kurz Pause machten. Dort konnte er endlich ein wenig Spannung von sich abfallen lassen. Er streckte sich und ließ seinen Blick nach oben wandern. Die Kiefern waren wirklich unglaublich hoch, sie waren bestimmt sehr alt.

„Seht mal, wie hoch die Bäume sind", rief er seinen Freunden zu, „Da kommt man sich doch ganz klein vor. Und der Mond scheint auch total schön!"

„Ja", stimmte Remus ihm beiläufig zu und ließ seinen Blick auch nach oben wandern. Im nächsten Moment entfuhr ihm ein panischer Schrei.

Verwundert sahen ihn seine Freunde an: „Moony? Was ist denn los."

Remus´ Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet, er war kaum fähig, ein Wort zu sprechen, er schaffte es gerade noch so, einige Worte hervor zu pressen.

„Der Mond ... Lauft ..."


End file.
